Salli the Popstar is pregnant / Ivy calls Angel stupid and gets grounded
Salli the Popstar is pregnant / Ivy calls Angel stupid and gets grounded is a GoAnimate/grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on September 30th 2018 Cast * Kosta Karatzovalis-Steven * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Brian the Heabanger-Brian * Ken the Emo-Eric * David the Screamo-David * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Eric the Punk-Eric * Joey the Metal-Joey * Kosta's Dad-Simon * Kosta's Mom-Grace * Charley-Susan * Rachel-Jennifer * Tamara-Kendra * Alexandria- * Yvonne- * Rosanne- Transcript Salli: Ow (x30)! Kosta Karatzovalis: Salli, what's wrong? Salli: I am now having baby, and it's coming! Kosta Karatzovalis: Everyone, the baby is coming, get in the car, the have to rush to the hospital and take your wives with you! Brian: On it Boss. (At the Hospital) Kosta Karatzovalis: Doctor, is my wife okay! Doctor Dallas: Yes, She is in labor! Rachel, all you have to do is to push (x25)! Salli: I'm trying, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The baby pops out) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor Dallas: I can see the baby! it's out! (Doctor Dallas grab the baby gently) Doctor Dallas: Congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her! Salli: Yes, I'll called her, Angel! Kosta Karatzovalis: That was a good name! Welcome to the Family little angel! Salli: Isn't she precious? Kosta Karatzovalis: Yes! Kosta's Dad: Kosta, congratulations on your new baby daughter, Angel. Kosta's Mom: We are so proud of you and to Salli. Kosta: Thanks Mom and Dad, we have been waiting for this all year since we got major pushes earlier the year all because of Luna until now. Doctor Dallas: Be right good, I'm gonna tell the Metal Punks for some good news! Eric the Punk: I think Salli is going to be okay! Paul the Mosh: I hope so, I've been waiting for our new baby! (The Doctor Dallas comes in) Ken the Emo: Doctor, is Salli the Popstar alright! Doctor Dallas: Yes, you can look at the new baby! (The music plays) Kosta Karatzovalis: Hey boys and girls, meet our new baby girl, Angel! Ken the Emo: Aw, she is so cute! Eric the Punk: She is amazing! Paul the Mosh: She is awesome! Brian the Headbanger: She is beautiful! Joey the Metal: She is wonderful! David the Screamo: She is hamdsome! Yvoone: I agree with Salli and the Boys! Alexandria: Me too! Charley: Me three! Rosanne: Me four! Tamara: Me five! Samatha: Yay, my new baby niece, welcome to the family Angel. (The baby is laughing, but Ivy Smith pops in with disbelief) Ivy Smith: Oh, she is so stupid! (The music plays stops playing) (The new baby Angel started crying with baby crying sound effect) Text: Warning, Turn Down your Volume right now in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Kidaroo's voice) YOU CALLED THE BABY STUPID OH (X25)! IVY SMITH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN THIS TIME. Ivy Smith: Because, another baby girl is stupid, That's why I want it a better baby boy to play with him as a new friend, because Eric and David are troublemakers! Kosta Karatzovalis: (Kidaroo's voice) I DON'T CARE IF IS A BACKSTORY! AND NO, ERIC AND DAVID ARE NOT TROUBLEMAKERS! THAT'S IT, WE ARE TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! (At The Smiths' house) Diesel Smith: There you are Ivy again, were have you been and why are you crying. Plus, why is the Metal Punks doing here! But wait, it's that a new baby! Kosta Katratzovalis: Yes, her name is Angel! Diesel Smith: Hello little Angel, welcome to the real world, I hope you watch Barney and Friends saw. Eric Smith: Aww, she is so cute. David Smith: i know, a better girl will be nice. Kosta Karatzovalis: Yeah but unfortunately, your daughter Ivy called my daughter stupid at the Hospital after she was born? (Dramatic bert music plays) Diesel Smith: OH (x40)! IVY, HOW DARE YOU CALLED ANGEL STUPID, YOU ARE VERY UNGRATEFUL, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! FIRST YOU CALLED SAMANTHA CALLED AND NOW THIS, SAY SORRY TO HER NOW! Ivy Smith: I’m sorry that I called you stupid! (Ivy says sorry to Angel but she didn't respond her first words when she still a baby) Kate Smith: See, she is not listening to her! That's it, your grounded (x12) for 30,000,000 years! Diesel Smith: This means no Barney and Friends, no PBS Kids shows, no Nick Jr Shows, no Disney Juniors, no visiting to Grandma's house, no ice cream, no playtime, no toys, no dolls, no more watching the Save-Ums because the Metal Punks hates that show, no pizza, no teddy bears, no life, and further more! Ivy Smith: But I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy? Kate Smith: Your apology won't work! Now go to your room and think about what you have done while we call the visitors to punish you! Ivy Smith: No, I wish the Save-Ums beating up The Metal Punks!. Kate Smith: Ivy how dare you wish The Metal Punks got beat up by The Save-Ums. But we have to tell you something? Ivy Smith: What is it? Kate Smith: The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are now UTTP members, just because of Luna vandalizing pages and making her own versions on everyone's else pages after she is lying to our friends. Eric Smith: And also, the reason why is your voice is now back yourself instead of Emma because we have to leave your evil clone behind where it belongs and she is no longer with us due to multiverse reasons! That's why we've got brainwashed! So this will never happen again. David Smith: That's right, so now the Kostaverse has been secured. Diesel Smith: Now like your mother said, go upstairs to your room now. Ivy: (running upstairs) OK fine Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta Karatzovalis: Don't worry Angel, that mean looking Ivy Smith has been sent to your room getting grounded, here, I will give you your milk bottle! (Angel chews her milk bottle) YankieDude5000: Sarah West: (The End) Kosta Karatzovalis: And just before I go, The Ivy gets grounded Show is back. Yes, that's right, The Ivy Smith Gets Grounded Show will return back to normal to make new videos coming soon, so stay tuned. Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos